Miyako Ishikawa
Miyako Ishikawa is one of the ten Numen of Xyon, the empress of the Izanagi Empire, and the mother of the Izanagi, created following the end of the Great Solaris War. She was selected to partake in the Solaris Wars by the alien race known as the Arcan, and told to lead her forces to victory. She along with her allies Shula Damanhur, Hecate, Achcauhtli, and Marcus Draco, built up a massive force, threatened to conquer the war world she was fighting on, though they failed to defeat to Malakai Madora and his allies who worked together in response to her growing might. Like Malakai, she is the head of her alliance, though unlike Malakai, rules in an authoritian style, and views fellow gods as lesser than herself. Miyako's preferred theme is that of Japan during the height of the Edo Period, which thanks greatly in part to the ancient technology she and the other gods possess, the technology is almost akin to magic in the eyes of the Izanagi. Biography Early Life Miyako Ishikawa was born in 1992 (-247 AE) to a wealthy business family in Osaka, Japan, the youngest of two. Her life was one of ease and luxury, she herself never having to worry about where her next meal would come from, if her family could pay the bills, or about having a roof over her head. Everything around Miyako was secure. Her family life, however, was not. Miyako's father, Hirokumi Ishikawa, was a powerful man with connections reaching father than most politicians. His marriage was loveless and failing though. After Miyako was born, Hirokumi's affection for her mother had completely faded, the effects of childbirth doing much to contribute to that. Miyako's mother, Katsuko, blamed her for the dying marriage, and seperated herself from her daughter. This led to Miyako turning to her father for the affection her mother would not give her, and the result were horrible. Hirokumi was a powerful man, but her was also an evil one too. His desire for a sexual relationship led to turn to prostitutes and mistresses, but none of them would provide him with the attention Miyako gave him. This saw him perform the act of grooming Miyako to serve as his plaything, something he could abuse and amuse himself with when his wife would not. At the tender age of three, this process began with Miyako exchanging her childhood and innocence for her father's "love", money, and attention. Whatever she wanted he gave her if only to keep their relationship quiet. Katsuko was no fool however. She knew very well what her husband and Miyako were doing, and feeling isolated and unwanted, Katsuko commited suicide when Miyako was ten. Miyako felt no grief over the death of her mother, and was even rejoiced to then feel that her father's attention was focused entirely upon her. Her brother, Kenjiro, was far from the city at the time of the death, and had little influence on his younger sister. Miyako had only her father to look up to, though this would not last long. With his wife dead, and his son fuelled by hate for his father's actions, Hirokumi turned to drinking and gambling. As a drunken fool with a pitiful crumb of a soul, Hirokumi built up a massive debt feeding his habits, and turned to beating Miyako, believing her the source of his troubles. Soon, however, he was killed by the Yakuza, to whom he owned millions of yen. They in turn sought to kill Miyako as collatoral, her father seeking to have used her to save his life. On the Run & the Arcan With no home and no family, Miyako turned to the streets for protection. Having no prior experience in the rough and unforgiving enviornment, Miyako was quickly taken advantage of. Raped, beaten, and nearly killed on a number of occassions, Miyako's refusal to die saw her survive some of the worst moments of her life. She was quickly being followed by the hitmen seeking to kill her for her father's stupidity, and this led to her running away from her home to stay alive. During her time on the streets, Miyako grew to accept that her father was the cause of her misfortunes, and the reason the Yakuza was after her. This hated was reinforced when she discovered that her death would bring to Yakuza a tidy $500,000 from life insurance, or 45 million yen, which would pay off her father's debt. Miyako turned to thievery to support herself, as prostitution was no longer an option for her after her recent experiences. She was able to keep herself feed, but could not throw off her hunters. It was during one such chase that she ran into Kenjiro as he was returning from Tokyo to find her. He had spent the better part of a month searching for her when she ran into him, and he wanted to take her back with him to his home in the capital. However, Miyako made clear the threat she was under when the Yakuza began to catch up with her. Taking a back alley street, both attempted to flee the city together. However, the thugs were catching up, and determined not to lose them again. They opened fired on both, nearing killing them until their entered a warehouse. Surrounded and locked in, they had no escape. The Yakuza got their hands on fuel, and began preparations to burn the whole building down and claim insurance policies on both. It was at this time that both saw a shady man who called them over to a dark spot in the warehouse, the only place not engulfed in flames. He did not state his name or his reasons for helping her, but did say he could offer them power beyond anything either sibling could possibly imagine. At first believing it to be a scam of some sort, Miyako refused, but the man pushed on. Finally upon hearing the killers get closer to their position, they accepted out of desperation, and were whisked away to a new home. Personality & Traits Skills & Abilities Category:Numen Category:Individuals Category:Copyright